Awkward
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: Henry and Charlotte have always seen each other as friends until something suddenly happens. Read and find out...
1. chapter 1

**It's been a looong while. Been very busy with life and esc. So i decided to make this story.** **Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1

... They were best friends and they actually liked to refer to each other as siblings.

So like any siblings they at times playfully wrestled with each other, especially now that Charlotte has been practicing self defense every since the Bish situation. It was even more of a fair battle.

"... Who owes who a soda now?" Charlotte teased. Henry was underneath her and his arms were pinned down.

He couldn't resist chuckling at the sassy remark. Henry couldn't deny the fact that he sometimes found Charlotte's competive nature amusing.

"Still you." He replied. Before Charlotte could say anymore words, Henry quickly rolled on top of her using his hypermotility and swiftly pinned her wrist down.

She groaned internally, hating to be dominated. She would be lying if she said she didn't like to win when an opponent challenges her. Charlotte hated the idea of losing and seeing that sneer on Henry's lips right now, was a mockery to her pride.

"Give up yet?" He teased. But she ignored him, trying to free herself from his tenacious hold.

She squirmed and wiggled but failed to avail. Henry was no longer that scrawny kid she could easily push or pin on the ground anymore. She actually could see that all this superhero stuff, was giving him a muscular physique.

She then gave up, staring up into his amber eyes. "I.. " She began, "Give up." She mummbled, having too much pride to say it. She even looked away.

"Huh? What was that?" He taunted.

"I... give up." She muttered again, looking away from eye contact once more.

"I couldn't quite hear you? Did you say..."

"I give up!" She yelled, making the blonde haired boy break into laughter.

She rolled her eyes, as he sat up on his knees and she just sat up. "Nice try, Char. But looks like i'm un_"

Suddenly their lips connected. Henry's eyes widened but they eased their way closed. He slowly brought his hands onto the sides of her face, feeling himself get swept off the ground.

Higher and higher and higher off the ground, feeling the kiss between them intesify. Thoughts that he never believed he'd ever think of towards her, began developing in his head. He didn't care about anything els_ But immediately Charlotte gently pushed him away by his chest where her hands had gripped his shirt at.

She stared in his eyes entirely frozen as if she had seen a ghost or had done something immorally wrong. "I should go." She said, immediately rushing out of his house completely leaving Henry in silence.

He slowly sat on the couch and repeated everything in his head as if his brain were a broken record player.

 _What In The Heck Just Happened?_


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

... "Henry!" Ray nudged, suddenly grasping his friend's attention. "Tell Schwoz."

Henry gave them a perplexed stare, he had no idea what they were even talking about.

He was in the _Man Cave_ , waiting for Charlotte's appearance so they could talk about this. So they could talk about the kiss.

She has left him in the dark about it for a week because he could never find her. It was as if she had disappeared or gone missing. But now she was forced to see him at work. _So ha!_

"Don't look at me like that, tell him how cherry _poptarts_ are clearly the best." Ray stated.

"No, _Strooberry."_ Schwoz argued.

Before Henry could even ask what a _Strooberry_ was, he heard the elevator.

For once his eyes sprung up, feeling his heart pounding upon his chest and his stomach twist up in knots. Here it goes...

"Hey guys." Jasper beamed, entering the _Man Cave._ Suddenly everyone groaned making him frown.

"What do you want, boy?" Ray asked harshly.

"I just wanted to tell you all, that Charlotte had just text me, she won't be coming in today."

While everyone began making their complaints and remarks, Henry sat quiet. Feeling an overwhelming irritation, his eyebrows furrowed.

She _was_ completely avoiding him on purpose. And it wasn't fair to him. It made him feel more confused. Because he felt ... something. Something weird that he has never felt towards her before.

He needed answers. He needed her to tell him. Tell him that she doesn't feel the same.

Chapter 3

Charlotte laid across her bed with a heating pad on her stomach. "I hope you feel better, hon." Her Dad said, after closing her door.

But she _was_ fine. It was the only thing she could think of to not go to work and see ... _Henry._

She cringed from feeling her stomach flutter and get all tingily. She _did not_ like Henry Hart! Not in _that_ way at least.

She sighed, and pulled out her cellphone. " _Siri_!" She announced into it. "How to know if you_"

There was a sudden knock on the. door, Charlotte quickly hid her phone underneath her pillow. " _I'm sorry i didn't get that."_ Her phone went off, but she ignored it. Muffling it as much as she could with her pink pillow.

"Come in." She said. And to her suprise it was Henry.

Her eyes widened as if she saw the most enormous spider. Charlotte felt her stomach twist up in knots and her heart pound against her chest. "Henry." She muttered.

 **To Be Continued... Sorry for short chapter, didn't want to keep you all waiting.**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a terrible silence in her bedroom. Both of them were eagerly waiting for the other to say something, but were both equally uncomfortable.

They couldn't even look in each other's eyes anymore. Charlotte was looking at her nails nervously peeling at the paint fading away upon them. Meanwhile, Henry was rubbing his soft hair, staring down at his converses. It was Awkward!

"This is stupid!" Henry abruptly stated. Suddenly getting her attention, he made eye contact with her. "You're my best friend, Char." He said, sitting down on her bed. "So why are we acting weird over one little kiss."

He studied Charlotte's body language. She seemed hesitant at first but her guard slowly eased down.

"So are we cool?" He asked, his heart pounded against his chest, completely afraid of her answer.

"Of course. We were _always_ cool." She beamed. So much relief came to him, he felt like he could breathe again.

He beamed. He felt like a child getting a delicious scoop of ice cream. Henry couldn't hide his excitement.

Charlotte giggled at his reaction, she studied how his eyes lit up and a bright color came upon his face. She felt the same too, her heart and spirit felt like it had been lifted up by the angels above.

"Great!" He smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Everything good in here?" Her Mom asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Alright. You ready to leave, Henry."

Henry nodded his head, but he really didn't want to go. But he just complied anyways, doing one last look at her.

The months flew by and the two were still best friends and the kiss was never spoken of again. All was forgiven and forgotten.

But deep down it actually wasn't...

 **To Be Continued SOON..**

 **Sorry for short chapters, didn't wanna keep you all waiting any longer. So here you go.** **I was going through a SERIOUS writer's block and i had many other ideas for other tv shows. (That you are welcomed to read, lol) But here you all go, and i hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

Sorry for the world's longest wait, lol. It's been busy for me but I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

... "You give up yet?" Henry taunted, he sneered at the girl underneath him.

Charlotte glared up at Henry as if he were her worst rival. She struggled to free her arms that were pinned down on the carpet.

"Not even close." She fought out. To Henry's suprise she somehow broke free of his hold and she was now on top.

He chuckled at his best friend. She had the most satisfied look on her face. Charlotte loved having dominance.

As he stared up at her, he developed an inkling that this occured before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What? Is that a look of surrender?" She teased, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He beamed at her and she did the same but both of their smiles faded away. Their heads eased inwards and their lips slowly connected.

Sparks flew as if it were meant to be, they both felt like they were getting swept off their feet. Their hearts pounded simultaneously as if they were the only two people in the world.

They gently broke apart staring at each other in admiration until reality slowly struck. Henry's memory was restored and all he kept thinking... _did this really just happen again?_ "I should go." Charlotte said, Henry already knew her plans to run but he couldn't function.

 _What did this mean?_

Chapter 6

Henry sat on his bed, replaying the kiss repetively in his head until he heard a loud knock on his window.

The blonde haired boy looked over seeing Charlotte staring at him. She had a troubled look on her face and she had on her classic pajama pants and her favorite slippers along with a gray hoodie.

He almost immediately opened the window, "We need to talk." They said in unison. Both even more freaked out in how they were thinking the same thing

"I like you, Char. But not in _that_ way." Henry stated.

"And I don't feel the same." She replied sarcastically. She didn't like like this either.

"Okay, so why do you keep kissing me?" Henry asked, Charlotte gave him a look.

A murderous look. _He's_ the one who keeps kissing her. "No, why do _you_ keep kissing _me_?" She fired back.

Henry gaved her baffled look. It was obvious that _she's_ the one who couldn't control her _lip_ urges. But of course she had too much pride to admit it. " _We_ both kissed each other, okay!" he admited. _Even though it was actually_ _you,_ he thought.

"But why?" Charlotte asked, she didn't understand. Why did this happen again? Henry was her best friend for as long as she could remember, and this incident never happened before.

"I don't_" He cut himself off by pausing to think. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Every time we're _physical_ with each other." He began, emphasizing _physical._ "We kiss."

"So what does that mean?" She questioned.

"Maybe we're so full of energy, that we express it by kissing." Henry stated. That may have been the most dumbest thing he could ever say, but that's all he could think of.

He looked at Charlotte as if he needed her approval. She nodded. "Okay. That makes sense. So... we should just stop?" She asked.

Henry's heart stopped pounding for a moment as if his life flashed upon his eyes. _He loved Charlotte. He didn't want to stop being friends with her._ "Stop what?"

Charlotte squinted at her best friend. "Wrestling." She clarified.

So much relief came to his heart. "Ohh right."

"So we should just stop wrestling and maybe we will stop kissing?" Charlotte asked, Henry nodded.

"Good." Charlotte muttered. Henry stuck out his pinky which made her insides giggle. But she hooked her pinky with his and they both gently shook it.

However their heads swiftly swung inwards and they pecked lips again. As if they seen a grotesque bug, they both squealed in terror and departed from each other.

"Why do we keep kissing?" Charlotte asked, but it was more like she was asking the world.

"I don't_ I don't know?" Henry panicked.

He sat on his bed while Charlotte paced back and forth. They allowed the silence to extend. They needed to think. This can't happen again. It wasn't right. It wasn't right to feel_ it just wasn't right.

"Did you... like it?" A voice with Henry asked.

Charlotte looked at him, he was staring down at the floor as if he were ashamed to ask.

"Like what?"

"You know..." He trailed off. She was becoming impatient because she knew what he meant but she just wanted him to say it. "The kiss." He finally clarified.

He waited for her to answer this...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a long difficult day of saving lives, the 29 year old young man fell on his soft and comfy sofa in his big house.

And he let out an audible groan. _What a day._ He thought to himself. Henry never thought in a million years that he would be the new manager of _Junk N Stuff._

The job was given to him when he graduated from Swellview High. And he's been taking care of it ever since, even when Ray and Schwoz went into retirement.

He kicked off his shoes and thrown them up on the modern coffee table. Then switched on the TV, as soon as it flipped on, he wasn't suprised to s _ee PBS kids on._

He simply flipped the channel so he could find something when he heard the door open then slam close.

"Daddy!" He heard, seconds after hearing footstep run towards him.

She was his first and only child who was about 6 years old, she had caramel skin tone, amber eyes and curly golden hair. "Hey!" He beamed with glee.

She jumped on his lap to embrace him. "How was school?" He asked gleefully. She eagerly pulled herself out of his hold and they met eye contact.

"Good." She stated, then she went on about her entire day with every detail. But Henry couldn't help tuning her out by admiring how all his good looks showered down on her. "... are you listening?"

"Yeah." He clearly lied, but she was easily convinced.

"So Miss. Applecrumple couldn't pronounce my name and everyone laughed.." _What? How does someone not know how to pronounce her name?_ He thought. _And how is Miss. Applecrumple not the one getting laughed at._

His daughter's name was simple yet special. And the meaning behind it meant "feminine" and "petit". It is the name of the love of his life.

Charlotte came in with grocery bags in her hand, "I told you to help me carry the bags in, Charlotte." She said, sounding as if she had got done running a marathon.

Henry chuckled to himself, he never thought hearing her say those words would be funny. She lept off his lap and ran toward her mother, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I forgot." She said, Henry followed behind her, seeing Charlotte carrying four bags around her arms and hands.

She suddenly met eyes with Henry who was looking at her with admiration. "What?" She asked grinning at him while her daughter took a few feather weight bags and ran off towards the kitchen.

"Nothing." He shrugged, Charlotte squinted at her husband trying to figure this _look_ out.

"You gonna look at me all day or are you gonna ask for my help." He asked playfully. But it was more of a statement because he simply took the bags from her hands.

Their eyes never left each other as if it were glued to one another. Their heads kneeled in and their lips pecked.

"Did you like it?" Henry asked, "The kiss."

Charlotte sneered at recalling the memory and her answer to it...

"Yes!"

 **THE END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if this is short to you. Sorry that this was taking long too and you guys were waiting. i'm gonna make more stories which u all are welcomed to read.**


End file.
